Gracias
by B-Ookami
Summary: -Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa. Él también estaba sonrojado, pero sabía disimularlo bastante bien. Entonces, él la hizo sentarse encima de sus piernas y… la besó. One-shot, Gokudera x Haru. Créditos a Akira Amano por el maravilloso manga Katekyo Hitman REBORN!


Gracias

**Nota de la autora:** Éste fanfic es exclusivamente mío, excepto los personajes, el anime (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) y todo lo que tenga que ver con esto último. Y más importante: disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Era tarde, muy tarde… las doce de la noche, para ser más exactos. Haru se encontraba en su dormitorio correspondiente, en su cama, pero no dormía, sino que se mantenía despierta. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que llegó a aquella época: la explicación de Reborn sobre su viaje en el tiempo, el entrenamiento intensivo de Tsuna y compañía, la historia de los Arcobaleno, la futura lucha contra Millefiore y Byakuran… La chica sacudió la cabeza con el fin de no darle más vueltas al asunto, y se dio media vuelta, procurando dormir. Pero no podía, ya que había algo en toda aquella historia que no le cuadraba: ¿qué han hecho los chicos para meterse en tal jaleo? ¿Le estarían ocultando algo? Haru estaba muy desconcertada. Quería sumirse en un fantástico sueño, pero no podía, como pudisteis observar antes. Asomó la cabeza desde su litera para ver si Lambo e I-Pin estaban dormidos. Bingo. Sus compañeros de habitación dormían plácidamente y a juzgar por la sonrisa que mostraban, sus sueños debían ser serenos y bonitos. Bajó por las escaleras de la litera con la precaución de no despertar a los pequeños, se puso sus zapatillas, y salió a los pasillos de la base. Notó la boca seca, así que decidió ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua con el que apaciguar su sed. Se acordó también de que las habitaciones de los chicos y demás estaban de camino a la cocina, y decidió echarles un vistazo, para ver si estaban durmiendo o qué hacían.

La primera habitación fue la de Yamamoto y Reborn. Abrió lo menos posible para evitar que entrara la luz necesaria para que se despertaran, y observó cómo dormían. Nada más ver a Reborn, pensó que estaba despierto, pero al escuchar su respiración profunda, dedujo que dormía despierto… como siempre. En la litera de arriba, encontró a Yamamoto durmiendo bocabajo. Su respiración era como la de Reborn, así que al parecer no había perturbaciones en sus sueños. Haru sonrió para sí misma, y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-_Yamamoto no suele enterarse bien de cómo van las cosas, pero es buen chico. Seguro que ayudará mucho a Tsuna y compañía a salir de este embrollo_\- pensó Haru, en voz alta.

Ahora era el turno de la habitación de Bianchi y Kyoko. Abrió un poco la puerta como hizo con la habitación anterior y pudo ver a Bianchi en la litera de abajo dormir. También estaba tranquila, sin señales de pesadillas ni sueños malos.

-_¡Romeo…!_-dijo ésta aún dormida. Haru se asustó un poquillo, pero luego unió cabos y supo que Bianchi soñaba con su ex-novio Romeo, al que mató con su Poison Cooking y tan parecido al Lambo adulto, alias Pervertido, por parte de la propia Haru. Ésta dirigió una mirada algo parecida a una de odio a la ''cocinera'', y miró a Kyoko quien, a diferencia de su compañera de litera, ella dormía con una sonrisa de felicidad. Haru sabía bien que ella también lo estaba pasando mal como ella con este asunto de los viajes en el tiempo y tal, pero intentaban no mostrarlo para no incomodar a Tsuna y sus compañeros. Dejó la puerta tal y como estaba antes de entrar, y siguió su ruta hacia la cocina.

Ahora iba directa a la habitación de Tsuna y Gokudera. A Haru, Gokudera no le caía muy bien, debido a que siempre iba de broncas con ella y le discutía todo lo que le decía, pero era buen tipo.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió como por arte de magia, y vio salir a un chico de pelo blanco, ojos claros y tez pálida, con una expresión soñolienta. Haru iba a gritar del susto, pero solo soltó su típico ''¡Hahi!'' en versión susurro. Gokudera se la iba a llevar por delante, de no ser por esa exclamación, a la que reaccionó de una manera… más bien de sorpresa. Pero no la regañó ni la gritó, cosa que se esperaba Haru de él, sino que actuó de manera extraña: puso cara de vergüenza y desvió la mirada al techo, intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo. Estaban muy juntos, apenas unos milímetros de distancia. Haru se dio cuenta y retrocedió rápidamente hasta dar con la pared paralela en la que se encontraba la puerta de la que salió Gokudera (y en la éste aún sigue).

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_ –preguntó el peliblanco, intentando romper el hielo de alguna manera, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado de no despertar al Décimo. No estaba siendo brusco, ni mucho menos, pero intentaba mantener la compostura, y parecer el mismo. Estaba intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-_¡Y-Yo n-nada! S-Sólo iba de camino a la cocina, y se me ocurrió echaros un vistazo…_-explicó Haru. Estaba algo sonrojada, pues la sorpresa fue grande, y hace nada estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro…

-_¡Vaya! Pues como yo, entonces. He tenido un sueño malo, e iba a por un poco de agua _–dijo el otro, intentando no sonreír ni nada que levantara sospechas. En realidad, sentía cosas por la chica. Siempre la había tratado mal debido a eso: él era ese tipo de chicos que su amor lo mostraban mediante los gritos y malas contestaciones a la chica que les gustaba. Haru le miraba fijamente. Él correspondió a la mirada, pero la retiró inmediatamente, con las mejillas algo rojizas.

-_Yo no podía dormir, pero si me hubiera dormido, estaría en la misma situación que tú _–dijo Haru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vio que Gokudera estaba raro, algo no iba bien en el Gokudera de siempre. Se le acercó un poco, para observarle mejor, a lo que el chico respondió acelerando el paso y desviando la mirada.

-_¿Ocurre algo? _–dijo ella, algo preocupada.

-_No, nada, tranquila_ –contestó él.

Estuvieron sin hablarse unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cocina. Llevaban entre ellos una distancia considerable, pero tampoco muy grande. Entraron a la sala, cerraron la puerta para no despertar a los demás por si acaso, y encendieron la luz.

La cocina era amplia, moderna y estaba muy limpia. Haru y Kyoko pasaban la mayor parte del día allí metidas, debido a que ellas eran las encargadas de hacer la comida para sus amigos. La chica sabía bien donde estaban las cosas, así que fue al armario donde se encontraban los vasos, que estaba bastante alto. Gokudera fue a por las botellas de agua al frigorífico, para poder llenar los vasos que Haru cogería… si ese fuera el caso.

El armarito estaba algo más alto, y como ella no llegaba, los vasos siempre los cogía Kyoko, que era más alta. Pero ella ahora no estaba aquí, así que Haru intentó coger los recipientes de alguna manera. Decidió subirse a un taburete cercano, pero éste se tambaleaba demasiado, dando a la chica algún que otro susto, pensando que iba a caerse de allí. Pero vio que era seguro, y siguió con su misión. Pero la confianza no le duró demasiado. Nada más coger los dos vasos, uno para ella y el otro para Gokudera, el taburete se desestabilizó demasiado, y Haru fue a caer al suelo.

Gokudera estaba sacando las botellas, cuando vio a Haru subida al taburete, a punto de caerse.

-_¡Cuidado, Haru! _–exclamó el chico. Soltó el cargamento, dejándolo caer, y corrió para salvar a Haru de una buena culatada. Sólo pretendía agarrarla antes de caer, pero fue demasiado lento, y cayeron ambos al suelo, ella encima de él. La morena tenía los vasos bien agarrados, así que estos no tuvieron ningún percance; ella tampoco. Pero el que estaba debajo sí. Gokudera tenía los dientes apretados, procurando no gritar de dolor. La chica se dio cuenta, así que se levantó rápidamente, y acudió en su ayuda.

-_¡Hahi! ¡Gokudera! ¿E-Estás bien?_ –dijo Haru bastante preocupada. Su mirada examinaba el rostro de su salvador: había recibido dolor, sin duda, pero se encontraba bien. Sus ojos estaban muy cerca de los del peliblanco, los cuales permanecían cerrados fuertemente, conteniendo el dolor. Unos instantes después, éstos se abrieron, dejando ver unos claros y bastante atractivos, que miraban fijamente los de la chica. Ambos permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de su cercanía, y se dejaron de dirigir la mirada. Los dos estaban sonrojados, mucho, además. Sus corazones latían fuertemente, parecía que se les iban a salir del pecho. Se levantaron y bebieron cada uno su agua, todo en silencio.

-_¿T-Te encuentras bien?_ –preguntó Haru.

-_Oh, sí, sólo ha dolido el impacto, pero estoy bien _–contestó Gokudera. En realidad, no estaba del todo bien: la caída había abierto una herida en el codo del peliblanco.

La chica se dio cuenta de esto, así que sin mediar palabra, sacó de un armarito un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se sentó al lado de su amigo, y comenzó a tratarle la herida. Él la miraba estupefacto: se había percatado perfectamente de lo que tenía en el codo. Su expresión cambió en cuanto el alcohol tocó su herida, haciendo que Gokudera soltara un gemido. Haru retiró el algodón rápidamente, sobresaltada, y se lo volvió a poner con más cuidado.

Haru le puso una tirita en la herida, y guardó todo en el botiquín. Se dispuso a guardarlo, pero cuando fue a hacer dicha acción, el peliblanco puso su mano sobre la de Haru, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

-_Gracias _–le dijo con una sonrisa. Él también estaba sonrojado, pero sabía disimularlo bastante bien. Entonces, él hizo sentarse a Haru encima de sus piernas y… la besó.

Aquel beso no se lo esperaba ni el propio Gokudera. ¿Actuó su instinto, o simplemente hizo una locura? No, lo hizo por voluntad propia, estaba seguro que lo que hacía. Entonces, ¿qué hizo que se sorprendiera? Haru. Ella no lo había rechazado, ni abofeteado, sino que además, lo apegó a ella, como si pidiera más de aquel repentino beso. Se separaron unos instantes, y esta vez fue Haru quien posó sus labios sobre los de Gokudera. Éste se sorprendió de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación tan espectacular como extraña y temeraria, que hizo que él abrazara a Haru. De nuevo se separaron para coger aire, y se miraron a los ojos.

-_Te… _–dijo Haru, antes de caer profundamente dormida en los brazos de Gokudera. Éste se quedó sin saber el resto de la frase. ¿Te… quiero? Imposible. Ella estaba enamorada de Tsuna. ¿Te odio? Tampoco, pues el último beso lo dio ella misma. ¿Qué habría querido decir?

Decidió no darle vueltas y volver a la realidad. Gokudera sonrió, y la cogió en brazos, como si fuera una novia, y la llevó de vuelta a su cama.

Gokudera abrió poco a poco la puerta de la habitación de Haru. Entró ágilmente sin hacer ruido, y dejó con toda la delicadeza del mundo a una Haru durmiente en su cama. La arropó, y la besó por tercera vez como beso de buenas noches. Y volvió a su sueño con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Una pequeña sombra se erguía a lo largo del pasillo, cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna y Gokudera. El sujeto cogió el ala de su sombrero negro entre sus dedos y con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a su habitación.

-_Procura en no meterla en líos, Gokudera _–dijo. Y el pequeño bebé se metió en su cama, dando fin a aquella pequeña aventura.

* * *

**¿CONTINUARÁ…?**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Dejadme reviews si queréis que lo continúe o sobre lo que os ha parecido. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado~!

B-Ookami


End file.
